Our Forbidden Love
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: Ally took one more look of Austin. Boy, how much he changed. Those times when he said he loved her, that she was the one, the one who he would one day marry, but that all changed when she said those two little words..."Move on." The summary sucks but give it shot please :)


"I regret meeting you Austin Moon!" the little brunette said with all the anger she had. The Blondie guy just looked at her, trying to not let any emotion come out. "I regret meeting you too Ally Dawson."he said softly and with that Marvin (Ally's younger brother) walked towards them. "Ally time to go. Mom is gonna get mad at us."

"You better go Ally, go with your controlling mother." The Blondie said as he left her and Marvin, going back to his friends who were waiting for him at the corner. Ally took one more look of Austin. Boy, how much he changed. Those times when he said he loved her, that she was the one, the one who he would one day marry, but that all changed when she said those two little words..."Move on."

**~~7 Months Earlier~~  
**(Ally's P.O.V)

**"**Oh my gosh Ally, I think this dress will fit you perfectly" my excited mother said as she showed me a beautiful but long dress. It had some sparkles and it was pink, My LEAST favorite color. "Don't you love it?" My mother said smiling big and literally hugging the dress. To be honest, the dress looks good and all but it's just not me but of course I couldn't tell that to my mother, I could break her feelings. "Yeah of course I do mom." I said fake smiling. Oh God, why can't I just tell her the truth. "Great so we're gonna be buying this dress so you can wear it for my annual Christmas party that I throw every year." Oh no, not her annual Christmas party again. I love Christmas and all but when my father won the lottery three years ago, my parents would always act as if they were rich which they are, well we are but I don't let money get to my head like they do. Now every Christmas they throw this huge Christmas party and invite all the neighbors. They drink, talk, dance and pretty much enjoy themselves well I just sit down and see them enjoy themselves. Sigh,I hope this year is different.

"Oh My gosh!" My mom said,well screamed into her phone. "Ok, I'll be there in a zap" with that she hung up. "Ally, we have to get home. I forgot that I invited to our house today with her son for dinner." I rolled my eyes. I really like ,she's such a darling but there's something about her son that just makes me hate him ever since I first met him in 4th grade. I barely talk to him but just something about him makes me wanna just punch him, weird right?

**~~At Ally's Mansion~~**

**"**Ok Mimi should be here any minute now. Cindy(Our maid) you might leave early today but I'm going to need you for my annual Christmas Party tomorrow."My mom said to our maid Cindy. "Don't worry . I'll be here by 5 am." I smiled. Cindy was so sweet but my mom doesn't pay works for free since she needed to do some volunteer work and working for us counted so here she is now. "Thank you Cindy. I'll see you tomorrow." My mom said as she started putting her hair in a bun. "Bye " Cindy said as she started leaving my mom's room. I went after her and gave her something. Cindy looked at what I gave her and looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Miss Dawson I can't accept this money. I work for free, remember?"I smiled. "Just keep it earned it plus just think of it as a Christmas present." She smiled. "Thanks Ally." She said and gave me a quick hug. _Ding Dong! _"Oh I should get that." Cindy said as stop hugging me. "Don't worry I got it. Just get ready to go home." I said,already walking down the stairs. "Ally" I turned around. "Thank you" And with that I smiled and went to open the door.

**_-Scene Change-_**

_"_Oh Mimi,I can't believe you did that" My mom said laughing along with Mimi. "I know right!" She said continuing to laugh. Oh brother, someone help me. So as you can see Mimi son Austin didn't come cause he had soccer practice so she just came by herself which is both good and bad for me. Good because Austin is not here so I don't gotta see. Bad cause now my mom and Mimi are going to be gossiping all day and since I don't have plans today,I'm struck with them.

"So Mimi, are you coming to my annual Christmas party? I know you didn't come for the last three years since we were that good of friends but I was hoping you can come this year. With Austin of course." Oh no. Please say no,please say no! "Well I'm not sure if I can go or if Mark can go since we have to work until late tomorrow." Yes! Thank you! "But maybe Austin will be able to come.I could ask him." What?! "That'll be Austin can spend time with Ally so they can be great friends like us." Kill me now. Spending Christmas with Austin...Someone help me please.

**Well that's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! And remember this is based on a true story who you guys will soon be finding out about :) Please Review! Love yall :D**


End file.
